123345-race-change
Content ---- ---- No reason it has to wait for every race to be every class. Just do like every other game out there that offers race changes without having every class for every race.... Only offer the races of your class when changing. | |} ---- The thing is if they do race changes right now and then remove restrictions later people might feel that CRB is getting greedy or something. UNLESS they release race change on X date and at the same time say that class/race restrictions are being lifted in Y date. That way people can decide if they want to pick a race that is available with the current race+class combos or if they want to wait until the restrictions are lifted so that they can roll a Chua Stalker/Warrior or Aurin Warrior/Medic. | |} ---- That makes it *cupcake*ing worthless in this particular case. Most people don't change race for the simple sake of changing races, they change from a race they don't wanna be to a race they do wanna be. IF the classes were faction/race/herpderp(like Niller WoW and the Pally/Shaman thing or whatever) based it would TOTALLY work, but they aren't, every class is exactly the same no matter what race you are. | |} ---- I would be spamming login on the day they implement race changes, with or without classes being added to every race. I can't wait to change the race of some of my characters, and I'm perfectly fine remaining in the current restrictions. I think that depends. If they do them close together, then yes, it can be seen as double dipping. But if adding all the classes to all the races is going to take more than a year longer, I would see it as giving people at least some options until the time comes that all options are available. | |} ---- Good for you! :D Still doesn't make it a good idea. | |} ---- Says you. I think it would be a great idea to implement race changes at any time. I don't want to have to wait until all classes are available for all races (which could be years) just to be able to change races. Other games allow it with class restrictions and it doesn't seem to make players upset. So tell me again why it's a BAD idea? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Prob going to get flames for us, but who cares. WoW has race changes, and every race cant be everything. I wouldnt be surprised if more that 30% of their income is based on race/faction changes. Race changing from a Chua to Cassian would break the population balance? Maybe you mean faction change? Which lets face it, the exiles have more players, god knows why though...dominion 4 lyf *throws gang symbol* | |} ---- ---- Wait, like... you can take the FotM Class all the way to cap on an easy roll and then race-change to a different profession? That kind of craps on the people who got to cap on that class from the get-go, doesn't it? | |} ---- ---- ---- Lmao what are you saying, were talking about switching from one race to another. | |} ---- How would thay be evil? Nobody is making you buy a race change, its just an extra option people could have, how is that bad? | |} ---- Right, and no one had mentioned that you could only race change to races that had your profession. Please re-read before acting like I'm an idiot, thanks. | |} ---- I don't get this at all, still. Why would someone pay for a race change if it's changing to a race they don't want? It's an optional ability to change races to something else. If there isn't another one you like.... don't buy it. Making those of us who DO want to change to a race that is currently available wait for all classes to be available to all races is what is evil. | |} ---- I'm done. Nice try, though. | |} ---- You're only able to change the race and or faction. The only difference would be racial traits, the same goes for TERA and Allods which also has a race change service. I'm not against it being both real money or an in-gme money charge. Think some people(myself included, wouldn't mind), but right now it's more of getting the service to start. We're basically in the same boat as WoW regardless of the reason and over time the WoW races gained access to different classes such as troll warlocks, undead hunters, dwarf shamans, tauren paladins, etc. I do not see a problem with it being implemented now since no one is forced to change and it is purely aesthetic choice. There would only be an issue if Carbine said "Hey guysrace changes are now available and you can be ANY race you want!" as opposed to giving a clear statement saying that race changes are available within the confines of the current setup, which every game that offers the service and has those limitations does. Along with those games that offer the service they do not compensate when they update the class/race combo and it is purely a player choice knowing full well that things may change as the game develops. I even remember Blizzard way back in the day with WoW Vanilla that class/race combos may or may not change in th future as the game develops when asked about it along with the playerbase pointing out numerous examples of NPCs that break the race/combo rules and guess what? They did change... If Carbine were to implement the function today the only evil possible would be is if Carbine outright lied about the service and said that you can be any and all class when you can't. I'd love to change my cassian esper to a Chua esper, my draken warrior to a Mechari, etc...and I'm sure I'm not the only one who would use the service even with the current constraints. | |} ---- +10000 | |} ----